Assassin's Creed Mobian Syndicate (trailer)
by Roktoof
Summary: Leonardo, after living over 200 years, still lives as the Assassins take the world in secret through their allies and that the Templars have been annihilated. However, to prevent crime and corruption to change the world again, Leonardo assembles a syndicate consisting of gang lords who hate crime and vigilantes. Please R&R! Rated T for language.


**Trailer for Assassin's Creed Mobian Syndicate...**

 _In here, we all see this coming..._

 _2550, in a more advanced future in Anime Town where the main characters died, but descendants of them live. Leonardo still lives, as an immortal._

A gang of people walk around in their HQ, talking and drinking until they see Leonardo, their boss. Leonardo was different, as he wore a brown leather jacket with a red tank top colored red and white stripes, black jeans and black and red Sketchers athletic shoes. Also wore his grandfather's dog tags and advanced looking gloves that covered the sleeves of his jacket.

Leonardo stretched his fingers and cracked his neck and fingers, shouting out "Bombers! On me!" as his gang follows him.

In a factory...

Leonardo overlooks as tons of workers (consisted of old men and children) toil hard as he sees one man wearing a bodysuit with a black coat and boots. He smiles mildly and climbs down, ambushing two guards as he stabs one in the back and throws hot water on the other's face then shoots him with his blaster. The slaver shoots at Leonardo but misses as Leonardo throws a chain in the slaver's neck and hangs him in the ceiling, leaving him to be burnt alive when Leonardo threw oil in his face and set it on fire. As more guards arrive, some member's of Leonardo's gang shows up but Leonardo himself disappears before a gang fight can begin, which scares away the workers as they flee.

Leonardo walks to an alley then goes across three gangsters touching a Mobian wolf virgin schoolgirl, yelling out "Hey assholes!"

These gangsters didn't seem to be too friendly as they let go of the girl as she hides in a corner. One charged at Leonardo armed with brass knuckles, but Leonardo knocks him out after disarming him and dropping him down in a inverted DDT. One armed with a knife, then slashes at Leonardo, but Leonardo disarms him by snapping his arm and stab him in the neck. The last pulled out a blaster at Leonardo, but before taking a shot, Leonardo disarms, throws the blaster away nearby the girl and thrusts his head on a wall, then shoots him three times in the head with his blaster. Leonardo then looks at the crying girl but leaves her alone, ignoring her grabbing the blaster and despite shaking, shoots the first gangster in the head Leonardo knocked out.

In a bar...

One of the gangsters gasped "Leonardo!" when Leonardo with 34 of his gang (mostly men and women) enter the bar. One of them smiled despicably and asked "What is this red lump doing here?"

Leonardo asked "I'm here for a little asset takeover. And also the ass-kicking of yous."

"Ha! What are you going to do tough guy? Stab me in the neck?"

"More than that. I'm going to kick your whiny ass."

"You really made me laugh. Take care of him."

One hits Leonardo with a left hook, but Leonardo dodges and uppercuts him, sending him flying to the counter. Another gangster grabs a broken bottle and slashes Leonardo, but Leonardo grabs the arm and crushes his arm, then uses him as a human shield when one shoots him with a blaster, which did hit the shield and not Leonardo. The red hedgehog pulls out dual laser SMGs and shoots him and the armed bartender. Another tries to pull out a blaster but Leonardo holds the blaster, knees the gangster and slammed his head on the counter, leaving him with a glass shard on his forehead. Leonardo said to the dead gangster "You knew the fuck well I can do better than that!" then orders "Bombers! Out of here now!" as him and his gang leave the bar with some patrons joining them while some leave before the police arrive.

A bald eagle then flies to the advanced Anime Town, turned into a sci-fi metropolis as the eagle lands on Leonardo's arm. Leonardo then feeds the eagle with a small turkey arm then places a small envelope on the message case latched to the eagle's left talon. He then lets the eagle fly away to HQ as it was a messenger. Leonardo thought...

 _I lived over 200 hundred years. It seems the metabolism has stopped me from growing older now here and then. But I guess some live forever like memories._

Leonardo smiled at this thought.

* * *

 **Just so you know. I will develop the story Assassin's Creed Mobian Syndicate later. As it is a crossover. Only then will it only stayed for any chapters to come...**


End file.
